Declarations of Love
by Silindro
Summary: A glimpse into the heated night life of everyone's favorite Steward of Gondor and his wife. Nothing but fluff and amusement.


standard disclaimers apply.  
  
"I believe what you just did is highly illegal," Éowyn said with a smile as Faramir rolled onto his back beside her.  
  
"That good, eh?" Faramir said with a self satisfied smirk.  
  
"My body will never recover."  
  
Faramir chuckled lightly and reached over to seek his wife's hand. He laced their fingers together and kissed her hand gently. There was much silence in the room as the two lay in bed, their breathing still somewhat labored from recent activities.  
  
It had not been long since the wedding of the steward of Gondor to the Shieldmaiden of Rohan; well, not a maiden anymore. Faramir had made sure of that. No, Éowyn was now well taught in the capacities of love making.  
  
The bed shifted as Éowyn rolled onto her side to look at Faramir. Without having the chance to say anything, Éowyn captured his lips with her own in a sweet kiss of love. Although not keen at first with the idea of being married, she had fully come to enjoy the priviledges of marriage and her husband.  
  
"Shall we have another go?" Éowyn asked sweetly as she lay her head on his chest.  
  
Faramir looked at Éowyn with wide eyes. Never in his life had he met a more insistant person when it came to any matter. Not that he minded; he enjoyed the attention and wonderous feelings that she gave him.  
  
"Éowyn," Faramir said in a disbelieving voice.  
  
"Hmmm?" she replied innocently.  
  
"This shall be the third time tonight!" he exclaimed.  
  
Éowyn chuckled and pulled her hand from Faramir's grasp in order to wrap her arms tightly around his torso. Not one to decline his wife's wishes, he ran a hand through her hair and down her back, leaving goosebumps in his fingertips' wake.  
  
"Who am I to keep from you what your heart most desires? What kind of husband would I be?"  
  
Éowyn pushed her body up, resting on her elbows. She looked down at Faramir through eyes clouded with lust. He really was a handsome man. The more she had been in his company, the more she realized that she enjoyed his company better than she had ever enjoyed Aragorn's.  
  
"I love you, do you know that?" Éowyn asked.  
  
"I do. Although not nearly as much as I return the affection, I fear," Faramir replied.  
  
"I love you tenfold of that."  
  
"For every star in the sky my love shines down upon you."  
  
Faramir was rewarded with another kiss as his declaration struck deep into her heart. He returned the kiss in kind as his hands worked magic on the bare skin of her back. She moaned into his mouth when he struck a sensitive spot and soon she found herself laying underneath him as he began to kiss his way down her body.  
  
Never had Éowyn felt as blissfully good as she did at that very moment. Faramir's mouth was working wonders on her, causing her to grasp at the bedsheets, her mouth hanging halfway open in ecstacy. She let out small wimpers of desire, her hands delving into Faramir's hair.  
  
"Ow! That hurts when you pull!" he yelped as he rubbed his head.  
  
"I would not pull if what you were doing was not so- oohhhhh..... keep doing that," she purred.  
  
Faramir laughed and continued his trail of kisses up her torso and back to ehr lips, kissing them hungrily. He wrapped an arm behind her back, pulling her up to meet his chest as he rolled onto his back. She blanketed his body warmly in the cold night air as their bodies became too heated to withstand being apart.  
  
Faramir cried out in pleasure as their bodies were joined as one, their souls interweaving to each other.  
  
The beat of their heart was loud in their ears as they made love in the peacefulness of their room, oblivious to other affairs in the world. There was nothing more than each other and there was nothing more than that moment they shared.  
  
When all was done and they were once again spent, Éowyn found herself tiring as did Faramir. Together they rested in the comfort of their lover's arms, the sound of their heavy breathing the only thing to be heard in the room.  
  
"My you are quite good at that," Éowyn said with a tired voice.  
  
"It takes much practice," Faramir replied.  
  
"Practice? Do you mean to say that there is more to be had tonight? That what we just did was only a glimpse of what is to come?" Éowyn asked.  
  
"Nay, I meant only that our love making gets better as our time together grows. As for tonight, I fear that I am spent."  
  
"As am I."  
  
"Then we will sleep," Faramir announced with a yawn.  
  
Éowyn meerly nodded in agreement as she settled into the heavy blankets with Faramir's protective arms wrapped around her. They fell into a deep sleep that night, completely satisfied with their lives, and above all their love.  
  
a/n: my second post of the night out of boredom. i hope you enjoyed it, becasue it was quite amusing to write. review!!! 


End file.
